


There's Nothing Like the Real Thing

by flaface



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Episode: s13e01 The Gang Makes Paddy's Great Again, M/M, PWP, Scratching, Season 13 spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, post season 13 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaface/pseuds/flaface
Summary: Mac wants to do everything with Dennis. But he’ll settle for anything. Even if it's not quite enough.





	There's Nothing Like the Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published MacDennis fic! Come chat on tumblr @gaybishmac ! Hope you enjoy

“I can’t believe you did that, you fucking degenerate,” Dennis spat as soon as it was just them in their apartment. He was leaning in too close, his voice too loud and clear in Mac’s ear. 

Mac tried to keep still but felt like he was vibrating with some strange, Dennis-tuned energy. 

Dennis was doing his best to humiliate Mac and trying to get a rise out of him. Waiting for him to snap back at Dennis out of anger. But Mac just felt exhausted, too exhausted to fight.

“I missed you,” Mac admitted, looking down, voice sweet yet defeated.

“So you fucked a sex doll that you had  _ custom made _ to look like me.” Dennis stepped back as if in disgust, repulsion. Mac looked up to see Dennis’ mouth twisted into a sneer. Mac just shrugged.

“Most people,” Dennis began, slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Would go out, meet other people…”

“I didn’t want other people,” Mac explained, knowing it was probably obvious at this point. “I wanted you.”

Dennis inhaled loudly, slowly, as if processing Mac’s responses. “You goddamn  _ idiot _ ,” Dennis finally responded, emphasizing the insult. He was too close to Mac once more, but not close enough. Mac wanted to reach out, grab him, pull him against himself. But he hesitated, still unsure where Dennis stood. (Where Mac stood hardly seemed to change anymore, wanting and wanting and wanting until Dennis decided to give him the time of day.)

Dennis knew, after all, how humiliation turned him on. How he got off on Dennis’ unique brand of cruelty. The truth was, he would’ve gotten off of just about any tactic Dennis had employed.

Mack’s cock had been getting hard throughout this interaction, and he debated what to do-- where Dennis was leading him. He was willing to follow Den’s lead, as usual. But if Dennis was gonna continue to insult him, he was going to have to do something-- excuse himself, at least.

If Dennis wasn’t really gonna put out, well… Mac kind of wished that the doll hadn’t been destroyed already, if it was still the closest he could get to his friend.

“You could drive me insane,” Dennis said, voice quieter than before, almost shaky. He searched Mac’s face. Mac wondered what he could be looking for… a point of weakness, maybe. As if he didn't know Mac’s weaknesses better than Mac did himself. Probably kept a list of them stored away somewhere Mac wouldn’t look.

“If you don’t want me,” Mac breathed, in a moment of bravery, “You could have at least let me keep the doll.”

“Keep it?” Dennis’ voice became shrill, his eyes wide.

“God dammit, Den! You’re so controlling.” Mac snapped back.

Den’s expression became more rageful, and Mac wondered if he was just looking for a fight. Even if there was no other use for his new body, at least he would have an advantage against Dennis, then.

Dennis grabbed Mac by the back of the neck, pulled him closer and said certainly, bitterly, “You like it when I control you.”

Mac desperately replied before he had any chance to censor himself, “Even when you’re gone I… you’re in my head.”

And Dennis laughed at that for a moment, face softening from anger into determination, then he leaned forward, pulled Mac in by the face, smashing their open mouths into an intense kiss. Mac, naturally, gave in. It felt like he could breathe again after being underwater for too long.

For them, kissing was kind of like wrestling, both fighting for control. But this time, Mac gave into Dennis’ moves, rather than countering them. He let Dennis lead, sure Den would get his way sooner or later.

And the fierceness with which Den kissed him was setting Mac on fire. He pulled Dennis’ body closer with his strong arms, hands on Dennis’ waist. Dennis moaned into the kiss, his finger stroking Mac’s cheeks-- unexpected softness.

Mac couldn’t believe it-- that Dennis was actually back. That he was messing around with Mac again, after all this time, and even though he tore Mac down with his words; the sensation of closeness, the desire to devour, the feeling of being wanted…. It felt something like ascension.

Mac tucked his thumbs under Den’s jeans, rubbing circles on his hip bones.

Den slid his hands up, under Mac’s shirt, spreading his fingers over the stomach muscles there, and up over his chest, mapping his body out-- finding the space between what was new and what was oh-so familiar. His delicate fingertips seeming surprisingly appreciative of Mac’s new physique.

Soon, Dennis insisted on lifting Mac’s shirt off, throwing it to the floor. And so Den took in his friend’s newfound body, the potential strength under his skin… Dennis teased one of Mac’s niples between his fingers, and dove into Mac’s neck, leaving hickeys as his hands keep teasing, exploring, smoothing him over.

Mac felt desired, irresistible. But he still needed more. Mac groaned, “Need you,” as he pulled Dennis’ hips into his, craving Dennis’ heat and the rhythm of his movements against him.

Mac was overcome by the feeling of Dennis’ body against his, his mouth still nipping at Mac’s neck, his hands resting on Mac’s chest. But he wanted more, closer, everything that Dennis could offer.

Then Mac, in a swift motion, grabbed Dennis’ ass, hoisted him up, holding him in his arms as Dennis’ legs wrapped around his hips. Mac pressed him against the wall, buried his face in the crook of Dennis’ neck, breathing in his familiar scent. 

Even before they had been so physical, so tactile, his scent had long been a comfort to Mac. That goddamn fancy cologne he had worn since college, that Mac doubted would smell so good on anyone else.

Responding to a primal urge, Mac rutted against Den’s open hips, pushing him into the wall with each thrust.

He turned his face and began a rough series of kisses up Dennis’ neck to his ear, then nibbling on the earlobe.

" _ Mac _ ,” Den whined, pressing his hips forward as much as he could in his raised position. He sounded nearly desperate… Mac hadn’t heard anything so remotely sexy or something so close to vulnerability from Dennis in so long.

“This mean you missed me too?” Mac whispered, before hoisting Den up again and securing his grip, carrying him away from the wall.

The anticipation was killer, their bodies both quaking with a need to be closer, as close as possible, again, after all this time. Den wasn’t bothering to hide it at this point.

Mac carried him to the bedroom-- what was supposed to be  _ their  _ bedroom, that they had yet to share… Dennis was surprised by how little seemed to have changed about his room, like a shrine Mac had kept impeccably. Not that he got the best look at it over Mac’s shoulder. Mac placed him on the bed with uncustomary tenderness, then started to work on the familiar blue button down, the jeans

“I can’t believe,” Dennis finally spoke, “That you thought a  _ doll _ could replace  _ me. _ ”

“No I didn’t,” Mac retorted quickly. “I knew it wasn’t  _ you _ but it was the closest thing I 

could get… I didn’t know if you were ever coming back.”

“Well…”

“Don’t pretend you’re surprised.” Mac scoffed, sliding the open shirt off Dennis’ shoulders, savoring the smooth, soft skin underneath. He then continued to undress Dennis, who was writhing in anticipation. And there Dennis was once more, naked and ready.

Mac bent down to kiss Dennis’ inner thighs and then looked up at him, but Dennis’ eyes were closed.

Mouthing at his tender upper thigh, stroking his cock, and then eventually Mac’s hand slowed, roaming down over balls and perineum, then his fingers lightly met Dennis’ asshole. 

“This ok?”

Dennis let out a breath, laughing. 

“You want me inside you?” Mac asked explicitly,clearly waiting for an answer, for validation to fall from Dennis’ lips. 

“Do you have to ask?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,... I want....” Dennis whispered, “want you inside me.”

“Mmm.”

Mac retrieved lube from Dennis’ bedside table, leaving Dennis wondering how many times Mac had gotten off in his room, gasping his name… The thought was at once so frustrating, yet such a turn on. But Dennis’ was used to contradictions, particularly in his reactions to Mac.

Mac hooked his arm under one of Den’s knees, keeping his legs open wide. His other lubed hand slowly working to open Dennis up… Dennis felt so tight, so tense, and Mac kept offering half-conscious words of comfort,  like “I got you,” “I’m right here,” “Relax for me, Den, c’mon,” and then “Look at you… you’re perfect” slipped out and Mac blushed, feeling Dennis’ gaze heavy on him, but not looking up to meet it, scared of how Dennis might respond to Mac’s tender words.

“Mac…”

A moment passed, then Mac looked up slowly.“Let’s fuck,” he said bluntly. 

Dennis laughed, “Not like this. Jesus, it’s basically missionary! Here…” and he sat up, rearranged them so that Mac ended up laying back on the pillows, his cock hard, erect, exposed. And Dennis crawled over top of him, positioned himself just so, let his stretched hole relax as he sank down onto Macs huge cock.

Mac groans, his knuckles whitening where they grip the sheets on either side of him. So tight and hot and pulsing, the pleasure bleeds through Mac slow and thick. Den faces away from Mac while fucking himself on his cock, revealing impressive strength with each movement of his ass.. And it isn't that he isn't participating because he's doing a hell of a job. But Mac wants to see him, feel him, craves something closer. He brings his hands to rest on Dennis’ hips, guiding them onto him. 

There's no comparison, Mac is reminded again and again, between sex with Dennis and sex with anybody else. Mac had had his share of men and women at this point in his life. He had learned what he usually liked and what he liked with only certain people. And Mac had realized that he wanted to do everything with Dennis. But he would go for anything Dennis offered him instead. Even if it didn't always feel quite enough… when Dennis turned away, or closed his eyes, closed himself off from any emotional vulnerability. He'd decided Mac wasn't worth it or something. Pretended he didn't have feelings at all.

But Mac could hardly dwell on his complaints then, With Dennis’  impressive movement over Mac, fast and slick around him. His ass was mesmerizing, was tight but slick, and warm and so  _ good _ .

“Jesus,” Mac moaned. “You feel amazing.”

Den was quickly slowing though, his legs clearly shaking with exertion. He kept fucking though until Mac used his strength to still Dennis, lift him off, lay him down, start fucking him at that angle, with renewed stamina.. Dennis’ ass kept taking it, and he kept making sounds of pleasure. What a fucking angel, Mac thought for a fleeting moment.. “Yeah baby, you take it so good. Fuck..”

“You’re so big,” Dennis sighed dreamily. “Come on, give it to me, c'mon.”

Dennis didn't always ask what was allowed with words, but Mac could read the warning when he felt fingernails run along his back slowly, lightly. Knew it was a hint, a precursor, one he could shake off or allow. So Mac starts fucking into Dennis harder and faster in reply, as if to say:  _ Do your worst.  _ Dens nails start scraping down his back. He feels Dennis’ teeth on his neck, open but not biting, resting there like that. After so long, Dennis became preoccupied, hands simply resting over the skin on Mac’s back, now red and raw, as he panted into Mac’s neck, moaned needily.

“I got you, I got you,” Mac assured. He slowed his strokes, changed his angle just so… And Den didn't even have a bossy retort, just shivered and moaned. 

“Yeah? Come for me baby, lemme see you come”

“Harder,” Dennis croaked. 

And Mac strained to apply more force into him, nearly exhausting himself. 

“Fuck,” Mac whispered. “Fuck, Dennis, I'm bouta…” but before Mac completed, he felt Dennis clench around him in irregular patterns, felt him tense and loosen his body beneath him, the unmistakable wetness spilling over their stomachs. Dennis eyes were closed throughout the whole thing, his lips parted, and Mac was enthralled. He kissed Dennis‘ open mouth, inhaling the last sweet sigh of his orgasm, as he himself began to spill inside Dennis’ ass. 

Mac took a deep breath, then pulled out of Dennis, running a hand over his hair and whispering, “You good?”

“Mm”

“Tired?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Stay like this I'll be right back.”

And Mac cleaned him up, Dennis was on the edge of sleep but still aware of the care Mac took. He started to wipe at Den’s leaking hole until Den tensed and shook his head. 

“No?” Mac paused, pulled the cloth back, then replaced it with a hand pressing against the still gaping hole. “Fuck you're filthy,” Mac half laughed, pushing the fingertip in, lightly rubbing the sides of the entrance. 

“Mmm,” passed from Dennis’ lips. 

And Mac had an idea, tossed the rag aside and dipped his head down, spreading hands against Dennis’ inner thighs. He pressed his lips around Dennis’ hole and started to suck his own come off of the surface. 

“Fuck,” Dennis cried, his hands landing in Macs hair, pulling it.

Mac gingerly introduced his tongue, then swiped around, really enjoying it, like he's finishing off a treat. 

“Mac… God. Oh, stop. That's … I…” Mac lifted his face above Dennis’ hips to meet his  gaze. 

“Sorry?” Mac offered, tilting his head.

Fingers still twisted around strands of Macs hair, Dennis guided him up ‘til he hovered above Dennis, Face to face. Mac was licking his own, already glistening wet lips. And Dennis wasn’t one to be picky about things like kissing after oral. In fact it gave him a kind of thrill. Given that everyone's clean enough. 

So yeah he pulled Mac in, kissed him slowly, licking around Macs mouth, like he was devouring every trace of Macs come left there. 

Mac broke away to breathe, and then Den collapsed back on the pillow. “Time to sleep?” Mac asked. 

“Mmhmm.” Mac went for the light, then spent an awkward moment still on top of Den trying to decide where he should be. Den finally pulled him down beside him, tucking his head into Macs shoulder. 

After a moment, Mac spoke again: “I'm sorry. About the doll. I mean, if it was  _ that _ creepy or…”

Dennis sighed then groaned, “Just go to sleep.” But it lacked malice, almost sounded warm.

And Mac figures it's ok if they don't have to talk things through. Not then at least. They could just fuck and fight and run away now and again as long as they always came back here. That's what Mac wanted Dennis to understand really. But as he was already lightly snoring and because Mac wasn't quite sure how to say it, he let it go for then. Even if Dennis didn't quite understand what it was Mac wanted, they were both consigned to each other's orbit. They both ended up back here, every time. He draped an arm over Dennis side, around his back, pulled him closer, more securely against him. And Mac closed his eyes, soon falling into a restful sleep, the most restful he had had in months.


End file.
